Un Noël à Hawkins
by Sauterelle
Summary: Le premier Noël de Billy Hargrove à Hawkins est inhabituel, voire chaotique. La faute à une gamine étrange croisée dans les bois, et à un Shérif qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. (Post-saison 2, canon divergence)
1. Introduction

**_Bonjour/bonsoir à tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël ! Je publie pour la première fois dans ce fandom, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Elle se divise en trois parties qui sont publiées à la suite._**

 ** _Langage familier avec pas mal d'insultes, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis le rating T._**

 ** _Timeline : se déroule à la fin de la saison 2 (attention de ne pas vous spoiler), mais avant les dernières scènes au Bal de Noël du collège._**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Stranger Things _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 _10 décembre 1984 – 17h33_

 _Interrogation n°8 : Maxine Elisabeth Mayfield_

 _« Je… Chez les Byers… ce soir-là… Billy avait pété un plomb, il a agressé Lucas et a tabassé Steve quand il a voulu nous défendre. Alors j'ai… Je lui ai planté une seringue dans le cou et… je l'ai menacé avec une batte à clous quand il était drogué… Est-ce que… Je… Je voulais juste me défendre. Mais est-ce que… c'est… Est-ce que je suis comme… comme_ lui _? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Billy me déteste ? »_

OOOO

 _10 novembre 1984_

Le ciel était étoilé. La lune absente. L'air froid, putain. _Froid_. Billy savait qu'il devait réinvestir dans une nouvelle garde-robe. Ce n'était pas la Cali ici. Le soleil ne brillait pas éternellement, l'atmosphère n'était pas douce. C'était le putain d'Indiana, le Midwest, le temps pourri, la merde de vache et les ploucs de Ploucville. Pas étonnant que Max se soit acclimatée si facilement. Elle n'avait jamais été une vraie californienne. Elle avait grandi en Ohio avec ses parents avant de débarquer en Cali, avant que ses parents divorcent et que sa mère épouse Neil pour jouer avec lui à la famille parfaite.

Billy boutonna à regret sa chemise et remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste en cuir. Le capot de la Camaro était encore un peu tiède sous ses jambes. Il soupira, s'adossa contre le pare-brise et regarda le ciel. Le problème avec Hawkins, c'était que passé minuit, rien n'était ouvert, personne n'était dehors. Billy avait fait six fois le tour de la ville à la recherche d'un club, d'un bar, de quelque chose. Mais à part le club échangiste local – où il ne désirait pas mettre un pied, merci bien – personne n'était là pour l'accueillir. C'était lui et sa Camaro, sa Camaro et lui.

Il s'était arrêté dans un champ de betterave – ou de maïs, ou de patates, qu'est-ce que Billy en _savait_ – et avait opté pour rester là jusqu'à l'aube. Sa vie était devenue encore plus pourrie qu'avant depuis une semaine. Depuis que cette petite conne de Max était allé il ne savait quoi avec ses ploucs d'amis – dont ce petit _enfoiré_ de Sinclair – et que Billy avait été incapable de la ramener à la maison et avait à la place passé la nuit dans le salon vide de quelqu'un d'autre, drogué jusqu'aux naseaux, Billy se sentait fatigué. Constamment.

C'était humiliant de s'être fait battre par une gamine de treize ans. Max n'avait plus aussi peur que lui qu'avant, parce que même si Billy gardait l'ascendant sur elle, elle savait qu'elle avait eu un moment où elle avait eu l'ascendant sur _lui_. Elle s'était redressée, elle avait _tenu sur ses jambes_ , et elle avait tenu tête à Billy. Il était furieux. Il était impressionné. Il était perdu. Il était dégoûté. Si son père savait… Mais son père ne pouvait pas savoir, hein ? Surtout quand Max était réapparue dans sa chambre le lendemain, comme si de rien n'était. Où avait-elle passé la nuit ? Chez une camarade de classe, bien entendu ! Elle mentait mal, mais ni Susan ni Neil n'avaient jugé utile d'insister.

Depuis, tout allait bien dans le fabuleux monde de Max. Billy avait cessé de la martyriser et de la terrifier. Il la conduisait à l'école, à l'arcade, chez ses _putains_ d'amis sans broncher. C'était moins facile de la terrifier quand leurs parents étaient là. Billy aurait aimé qu'ils restent loin. Il avait adoré devenir le roi de ce lycée pourri, contrôler chaque fait et geste de Max pour qu'il devait « veiller sur elle ». Il avait aimé ce sentiment de contrôle, de pouvoir. Parfois, il engueulait encore Max, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais ce n'était plus la même chose.

Billy la détestait. Non, il la _haïssait_ , vraiment. Il la haïssait, elle et sa mère, deux connes débarquées dans sa vie comme deux emmerdes qui n'avaient pas arrêté de lui coller aux basques. La Cali lui manquait plus que jamais. Il avait l'impression d'être un marin, un de ces _putains_ de puritains fraîchement débarqués d'Angleterre pour fonder la sainte Boston, et la Cali lui semblait _loin_ , aussi loin que les rives britanniques à l'époque des premiers colons… Ce serait si simple, de juste prendre la voiture et rouler jusqu'à Sacramento. Rejoindre San Diego. Remonter jusqu'à Los Angeles…

Sous les étoiles, dans l'air froid de la nuit d'Indiana, Billy rêvait du soleil de Cali, de la plage de sable blanc et de l'océan.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour l'intro. La suite au chapitre suivant._**


	2. Histoire principale

**_Voilà la partie principale de l'histoire. Il y a deux timelines qui se croisent, alors faites attention aux dates.  
_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à voir les notes en bas de page, marquées par des numéros entre parenthèses.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Stranger Things _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 _10 décembre 1984 – 9h11_

 _Interrogation n°2 :Mrs. Heliasing, professeure de français au lycée Hawkins  
_

 _« Billy est un garçon brillant. Problématique, mais brillant. Il suit la plupart des cours réservés aux Seniors (1), c'est vous dire ! Il parle couramment français et espagnol. Il pourrait vraiment avoir d'excellentes notes s'il ne passait pas son temps à sécher les cours pour faire Dieu sait quoi Dieu sait où… Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait chez lui. Il avait toujours l'air sûr de lui. Un grand garçon avec de la carrure, vous savez ? Il n'est pourtant pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Non, non, je ne savais rien. »_

OOOO

 _15 novembre 1984_

La carrière. Billy en avait vaguement entendu parler au lycée. C'était supposé être le coin où les gamins se donnaient rendez-vous pour tenir leurs réunions secrètes, où les ados se retrouvaient le soir pour s'embrasser et baiser sous les étoiles. Billy avait trouvé l'idée et le lieu pourris dès le départ. Ils avaient la même chose en Cali, _évidemment_ , mais c'était dans une crique abandonnée, sur une plage de sable froid et argenté sous la lune, avec la brise marine et l'océan comme compagnons. Pas une vieille carrière de pierres, perdue dans un coin de la montagne. Billy détestait l'Indiana : trop de cailloux, pas assez d'eau, pas assez d' _air_.

Pourtant, c'est là que la Camaro bleu métallique s'arrêta dans un épouvantable crissement. Peu importait le bruit, pensa Billy. Il n'en avait rien à foutre des gens en général, encore moins quand il s'était garé dans un coin isolé de tout, le trou du cul du trou du cul de l'Amérique qu'était Hawkins. Quand Billy descendit de sa voiture, il fut déçu même s'il ne s'était attendu à rien. La carrière n'était même pas une carrière : c'était un terrain de calcaire blanc qui se terminait en une falaise vertigineuse. Il n'était même pas éloigné de la route. Rien ne le séparait de la bande de bitume, si ce n'était quelques gros cailloux. Billy s'autorisa un soupir frustré, mais se dirigea quand même vers l'extrémité de la falaise.

La vue était pas mal, il devait l'admettre. Sous la lune pleine, on voyait quasiment comme en plein jour. Des monts rocheux déchiquetés s'élevaient dans le ciel, encerclant un immense lac à l'eau bleu glace. Billy s'accroupit, regardant l'eau du lac en contrebas. Il n'avait pas le vertige, ne l'avait jamais eu. L'eau ne ressemblait pas à celle de l'océan, impétueuse, rugissante, imprévisible comme l'était Billy. C'était une eau stagne, plate, lisse comme un miroir. Billy eut aussitôt envie de lancer des cailloux pour briser cette sérénité, pour couper l'eau en deux, pour créer des ronds qui plisseraient cette surface si plane. Il s'assit en tailleur, alluma l'avant-dernière cigarette de son paquet, puis attrapa un caillou.

Il n'entendit même pas un bruit quand il le lâcha. Il ne voyait même pas les ronds de l'eau à cause de la pénombre et de la distance. L'air était froid, immobile. Le silence était assourdissant. Billy aurait pu croire qu'il était seul au monde. Il n'aimait pas l'odeur des arbres ni celles de la roche. Le sol était trop dur. Il préférait le sable, préférait le vent, préférait l'océan. La Cali lui manquait.

Un bruit déchira le silence après plusieurs minutes et Billy se retourna machinalement, sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Une minuscule silhouette se dressait derrière lui. Une gamine aux cheveux bouclés, pas plus âgée que Max, le regardait d'un air très solennel. Billy se demanda ce qu'elle foutait là. Il se demanda si elle était perdue. Ce n'était pas une enfant sauvage, puisqu'elle portait des vêtements plutôt propres, mais elle avait une façon de le regarder qui le déstabilisa. Il fronça les sourcils, mâchonna sa cigarette, puis se releva lentement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sa voix résonna trop fort à ses propres oreilles, perturbant le silence calme des montagnes de ce putain d'Etat d'Indiana. Peut-être qu'il rêvait. Peut-être qu'il s'était endormi dans la carrière, et qu'il rêvait de cette gamine. Il se demandait pourquoi il rêvait d'une gamine. Il aurait pu rêver de… de la Cali. De l'océan et du sable. Des fêtes, des potes. De la bière et du whisky. Des joints aussi. Pourquoi pas de Bea, et Lisa, et Sam… Ou même de Maman.

La gamine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses gros yeux bruns ressemblaient à des lacs d'eau noire dont on ne pouvait pas distinguer le fond. Elle avait un regard effrayant, que Billy n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux d'un gosse.

– Gentil ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix fluette et hésitante. Ou méchant ?

Billy ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en gamins, mais il savait qu'à son âge, on avait généralement plus de vocabulaire. Il ne répondit rien, attendant de voir sa réaction. Ça ne tarda pas : elle fronça le nez, lui lança un regard insistant, et répéta plus fort.

– Gentil ? Ou méchant ?

– Á ton avis ? rétorqua sèchement Billy, qui la trouvait déjà aussi chiante que Max.

– Gentil, répondit aussitôt la gamine.

– Faux, ricana Billy. Méchant.

Il s'attendait à voir la gamine reculer de peur, s'enfuir sans demander son reste dans la forêt. Billy la laisserait partir. Il savait qu'il devrait la prendre par la main, la convaincre de monter dans sa voiture et la ramener en ville, à la police ou à l'hôpital pour qu'on puisse trouver de quel centre psychiatrique elle avait dû s'échapper. Mais il était méchant, il l'avait dit, et si la gamine voulait crever de faim dans la forêt, c'était son problème, non ?

Mais la gamine fronça les sourcils, le regarda intensément comme s'il était idiot.

– Non, répliqua-t-elle. Toi… gentil.

Pour raffermir ses dires, elle pointa son index vers Billy. L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette sous sa botte, puis s'approcha à grands pas de la gamine. Cette petite conne ne daigna même pas tressaillir quand il se dressa devant elle de toute sa hauteur. Il voulait lui faire peur. Il voulait qu'elle dégage. Il voulait être seul. On ne pouvait même pas être tranquille au milieu de la forêt. Quelle ville de merde.

– Toi… avec moi, déclara la gamine, tirant Billy de ses pensées.

Billy cligna des yeux bêtement, le temps de comprendre pleinement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne souriait pas et semblait parfaitement sérieuse. Elle devrait vraiment être retardée.

– Ton père ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler aux étrangers ? susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

– Non. Papa me faisait mal. Papa était méchant.

La gamine haussa les épaules. Billy sentit son souffle se couper. Ses muscles étaient devenus raides, sa colonne vertébrale droite comme un I. Il dût s'efforcer de respirer lentement et profondément pour calmer la peur irrationnelle qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et rugir son sang contre ses oreilles. Il regarda la gamine avec un œil différent, nouveau. La gamine le regarda calmement, puis elle eut l'audace de sourire, et tendit sa petite main vers lui.

– Toi, avec moi, répéta-t-il fermement.

Quand il ne réagit pas, elle lui attrapa les doigts, et le tira avec plus de force qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Elle le tirait et il la suivait bêtement, docile comme un teckel, alors qu'elle l'emmenait loin de la carrière, loin de la Camaro garée sur le bas-côté, et plus profondément dans la forêt sombre et froide que Billy détestait. Pourtant il ne trouva pas la force de résister.

– Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

La gamine ne se retourna pas.

– Jane. Onze. Elfe.

Ça allait être compliqué, pensa Billy.

– Tu préfères quel nom ? demanda-t-il pour faire plus simple.

La gamine leva les yeux vers lui.

– El, dit-elle. Pour toi, je m'appelle El.

Elle avait un regard qui foutait les jetons. Mais son sourire était franc, un vrai sourire de gamine deux fois plus jeune qu'elle. Billy regarda les boucles brunes de la gamine, sentait la chaleur de sa petite main autour de ses doigts. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de sentir le soleil de Cali sur sa peau, dans son cœur. Peut-être qu'il rêvait après tout. Et s'il rêvait, peut importe où il allait, pas vrai ?

OOOO

 _10 décembre 1984 – 10h42_

 _Interrogation n°3 : Coach Rick, professeur de sports au lycée Hawkins  
_

 _« Hargrove est l'un de mes meilleurs joueurs, vous savez ? Il habitait en Californie, et laissez-moi vous dire que leur programme d'entraînement est largement au-dessus du nôtre. Il a du potentiel en basket. Ce serait parfait s'il pouvait arrêter de jouer au caïd et de chercher des poux à Harrington. J'ai dû les expulser plusieurs fois tous les deux à cause de bagarres… Qu'est-ce que je voulais que je vous dise de plus ? Je ne savais rien sur toute cette histoire. Hargrove m'a toujours semblé péter la forme. Il avait des bleus parfois, mais c'est un gamin bagarreur. Il n'a pas cherché à cacher quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué qui aurait pu m'alarmer. »_

OOOO

 _17 décembre 1984_

Susan était dans l'allée, à remplir le coffre de sa voiture d'une quantité inimaginable de cartons. Elle était pressée et maladroite, cachant mal ses yeux rouges et humides. Elle avait raconté à Max qu'elles partiraient en Cali pour les vacances de Noël. Comme si Max était assez conne pour croire que ce serait un voyage aller-retour.

– Je veux pas partir ! J'ai des amis ici, et… et… j'ai des projets d'école ! Et… j'aime Hawkins ! Maman !

Max était plus rouge que ses cheveux. Susan devait ignorer pourquoi sa fille protestait tellement à l'idée de quitter la ville où elle avait détesté emménager, mais Billy savait. Depuis un bon mois maintenant, il savait. Il faisait partie d'une conspiration qui n'avait plus lieu d'être, il était comme un acteur qui arrivait longtemps après la fin du tournage. Mais il savait, et cela au moins le réconfortait. Adossé contre la voiture de Hop, il regardait le spectacle offert par Max et Susan avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était aussi jouissif qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule. L'adolescent tressaillit brusquement, mais aucun regret ne traversa le visage austère de Hop quand il tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard mi-interrogateur mi-agacé.

– Tu attends quoi pour y aller ? demanda le Shérif. Je t'ai pas emmené ici pour que tu restes planté là.

– Et si j'avais pas envie de leur parler ? suggéra Billy, les yeux mi-clos.

Hop était un nouveau personnage dans sa vie. Il était venu en option avec El, une option dont Billy se serait volontiers passé. Billy aimait El, parce que même s'ils n'étaient pas exactement pareils, ils se _comprenaient_. Mais Hop… Hop était comme les autres ploucs de ce trou perdu, sauf qu'en plus, c'était le Chef de la police. Billy détestait les poulets.

– Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Hargrove. Je ne t'oblige pas à parler à Susan, mais va au moins voir Max. Lui présenter tes excuses pour l'avoir traitée comme de la merde pendant des semaines.

Ouais, Billy _détestait_ les poulets. Surtout ceux qui s'appelaient Jim Hopper. Hop lui prit sa cigarette des doigts et le poussa rudement en avant. Billy avait beau être grand et musclé pour son âge, Hop était encore plus grand et plus lourd que lui. Billy détestait ça. Il aimait les challenges, mais détestait être en infériorité physique. Il grogna sauvagement, lançant un regard noir au Shérif par-dessus son épaule, mais n'osa pas désobéir.

Susan se figea en le voyant s'approcher. Elle resta plantée devant sa voiture, un gros carton entre ses petits bras frêles, les yeux fixés quelque part sur les pieds de Billy. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de cire. Billy la regarda avec mépris avant de la contourner pour rejoindre Max qui se tenait devant le perron de la maison. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le corps tendu comme une corde d'arc quand il s'approcha d'elle. L'espace d'un court instant, Billy ressentit une vive satisfaction en croisant ses gros yeux bleus, élargis par la méfiance et un soupçon de peur. Dire que cette petite pétasse l'avait drogué et menacé de le castrer à la batte six semaines plus tôt. Elle faisait moins la maline quand il n'était pas drogué et qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre que ses petits poings pour se défendre.

Pourtant elle ne recula pas quand Billy se planta devant elle, une main dans la poche de son jean. Elle le regardait d'un air de défi, malgré ses épaules un peu tremblantes. _MadMax,_ pensa involontairement Billy. Il la toisa de haut, dédaigneusement.

– Maxine.

– William.

Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle Maxine, il ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle William. Sale petite teigne, pensa encore Billy, avec une sorte de lassitude. Il pouvait sentir les regards de Susan et Hop posés sur eux, comme les spectateurs d'un accident de voiture : incapables de réagir, incapables de détourner les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda Max d'une voix agressive.

– Hop m'a obligé à venir, répondit sincèrement Billy. Pour que je m'excuse.

C'était humiliant, et ça lui brûlait l'estomac au fer rouge malgré l'air dégagé qu'il se donnait. Il vit le regard de Max dévier vers la silhouette de Hop en arrière-plan, avant de se refocaliser sur lui. Elle croisa les bras et prit un air impérieux de petite princesse.

– Parce que tu crois que demander pardon suffira ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

– Rien à foutre, je ne vais pas m'excuser à une merdeuse comme toi de toute façon.

Max ne prit même pas la peine de paraître offusquée. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes en chiens de faïences. Billy sentait le regard brûlant de Hop sur sa nuque, et ça le rendait furieux. La rage ressemblait à de l'acide dans sa bouche, bloquée derrière ses dents. Il en avait déjà marre. Il voulait partir, et il voulait que Max parte. Qu'elle reparte en Cali avec sa crétine de mère. Billy ne les avait jamais aimées de toute façon.

D'un geste brusque, il tendit son bras droit vers Max, lui présentant le cadeau emballé dans du papier kraft qu'il avait nonchalamment gardé caché derrière sa hanche. Il feignit de ne pas voir le mouvement de recul de Max, comme s'il allait la frapper. Il ravala le dégoût qui montait en lui, refusa de comprendre que c'était la culpabilité qui lui rongeait les os comme une saloperie de maladie. La surprise passée, Max scruta le cadeau comme si c'était une bombe, l'air sceptique.

– C'est quoi ? interrogea-t-elle platement sans amorcer de mouvement pour prendre l'objet.

– Á ton avis, Einstein ? Ton cadeau de Noël.

– Tu peux te le garder. J'en veux pas.

Elle mentait comme une arracheuse de dents, Billy le voyait clairement. Parce qu'elle reconnaissait le cadeau. Billy n'avait pas mis beaucoup d'efforts dans l'emballage, mais même s'il l'avait fait, ça restait difficile de recouvrir un skate de papier cadeau sans trahir ce qu'il y avait sous l'emballage. Depuis que Billy avait cassé le sien, Max n'avait plus fait de skate. Après tout ce qui s'était passé avec El, les gamins, Harrington et Hop, Billy ne savait même pas si elle aimait encore ça. Il s'en foutait.

– Fais comme tu veux, gronda-t-il en laissant tomber le skate au sol. C'est ton putain de cadeau, après tout. Bon retour en Cali, _Maxine_.

Il cracha la dernière phrase à son visage, pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'elle était et restait une sale petite merde à ses yeux, et qu'il était _jaloux._ Putain, il était jaloux de cette petite conne…. ! Elle allait revoir la Cali, le soleil, la plage et l'océan, pendant que lui restait bloqué dans ce putain de trou… Justice de merde.

– Bonne chance à TrouduculLand, _William_! cria Max sur le même ton alors qu'il s'éloignait. J'espère que tu pourriras longtemps ici, sale con !

Susan eut l'air choquée par le langage de sa fille, mais quand Billy passa devant elle, elle referma sa bouche et regarda ailleurs, tremblante. Billy leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi il était étonné qu'elle ne fasse rien. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de toute façon.

OOOO

 _10 décembre 1984 – 11h30_

 _Interrogation n°4 : Beth Roberts, habitante au 041, Cherry Road_

 _« Mon Dieu, quelle horreur… C'est vrai, ce que vous dites ? Mon Dieu, si j'avais su… Bien sûr que non, je n'étais au courant de rien ! C'était des nouveaux-venus, les Hargrove. Ils n'avaient rien d'anormal : un couple, deux gamins, rien de neuf sous le soleil. Y avait toujours une musique de sauvage là-dedans par contre. J'ai déjà frappé à la porte pour me plaindre du bruit. Le mari ou la femme me répondait, et une minute plus tard, c'était le silence… L'adolescent ? Grand, blond, qui conduit une voiture bleue ? Non, il ne m'a jamais semblé étrange. Il roule trop vite. Il se dispute avec sa sœur. Le truc habituel d'ado, quoi… Mon Dieu, je ne savais rien. Rien du tout, je le jure ! »_

OOOO

 _30 novembre 1984_

– Non, El, on ne peut pas le garder.

– Si. Le garder.

– El…

Billy aurait poussé un profond s'il n'avait pas déjà les côtes en feu. Il grimaça discrètement et se réajusta sur le sofa. La télé était allumée, en muet, et le visage du Président Reagan le fixait gravement. Hop et El se trouvaient dans le coin cuisine pour un semblant d'intimité derrière Billy. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, eux et leur discussion débile. Billy avait d'autres problèmes.

– Blessé. Perdu. Besoin d'aide.

– _Jane_. La question n'est pas là. On ne peut pas le _garder_. C'est pas un chien errant !

L'exclamation indignée de Hop tira un sourire à Billy. Qui rigola. Qui regretta aussitôt quand une brûlante douleur lui traversa la cage thoracique. Il étouffa un grognement, et pour se distraire, voulut changer la chaîne. Il en avait rien à foutre de Reagan et sa tête de con. Il tendit faiblement la main vers la télécommande, posée innocemment sur la table basse, _hors-de-portée_. Il fallait que Billy se penche pour l'attraper. Il fallait qu'il. Se. Penche. Putain. Derrière lui :

– Moi et toi. Le protéger.

– Bon Dieu, Jane ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

– Pourquoi non ?

Au même moment, la télécommande s'envola dans les airs et alla directement se loger dans la main de Billy. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier en souriant, n'osa pas se retourner mais leva la télécommande au-dessus de sa tête.

– Merci, Elfy ! cria-t-il.

– De… rien, Billy, répondit El comme un robot.

El était une gamine bizarre, qui savait à peine parler. Elle ne savait pas comment faire fonctionner un four à micro-onde ou une bouilloire. Elle ne connaissait le nom que de six états (2) et deux pays (les Etats-Unis et l'U.R.S.S), ne pouvait compter que jusqu'à cinquante-sept et apprenait encore à tracer des ronds avec un compas. Mais elle connaissait les bases de la physiques, les règles élémentaires de la chimie, connaissait les secrets gouvernementaux les plus graves et pouvait réciter les noms d'au moins trente politiques américains impliqués dans un sombre projet de… De Billy ne savait même pas quoi. Oui, El était une gamine bizarre, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle s'était attachée à Billy et Billy s'était attaché à elle.

Hop poussa un long et douloureux soupir. Billy changea la chaîne et tomba sur un dessin animé. Il pouvait imaginer le Shérif se frotter les yeux d'une main lasse.

– El… Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

– Le protéger, répéta obstinément El.

– Non ! s'étrangla Hop. On a dit… tous les deux, El, on a dit : « pas de pouvoirs devant les étrangers ».

Billy se demanda pourquoi le Shérif s'en préoccupait encore. Il était au courant pour les pouvoirs d'El depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Deux semaines plus tôt, quand El l'avait conduit dans la cabine de Hop, et que Billy se demandait encore s'il rêvait, et que la gamine avait fait flotter une boîte de gaufres hors du congélateur jusqu'aux mains de Billy pour qu'il les décongèle au micro-onde, Billy avait eu un petit aperçu de ce dont était capable El. Et puis elle lui avait tout raconté sur son passé complètement tordu. « Papa » était de loin le plus pervers de l'histoire, pire encore que son trouduc de paternel.

– Pas un étranger. Billy, répondit El comme si c'était une évidence.

– Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as trouvé dans les bois i peine quinze jours qu'on peut se permettre de tout lui révéler. Il est…

– …Blessé, l'interrompit la gamine. Billy est… blessé.

Les yeux de Billy restèrent collés sur l'écran de la télé. Le sang lui battait les oreilles. Il avait des nausées, mais rien à vomir. Á part l'eau que lui avait donné El. Il entendit Hop pousser un second soupir, puis s'approcher d'un pas lourd. La large silhouette du Shérif apparut sur sa gauche, juste avant que l'homme ne s'asseye à côté de lui. L'adolescent n'arriva pas à retenir un mouvement de recul, suivi d'un sifflement de douleur. Les yeux fatigués de Hop reflétaient une sorte de pitié lasse.

– Bon, fais voir où c'est, cette fois.

C'était ironique. Une putain de blague. Cette pute de destiné devait faire un doigt d'honneur à Billy. Parce qu'El vivait avec le Chef de la police, et le Chef de la police avait accepté d'accueillir Billy sous son toit piteux de jour comme de nuit, et de ne pas poser de questions sur son état. Le premier jour, Billy avait une brûlure sur tout un côté de la hanche : il s'était cogné contre la gazinière avec la bouilloire dessus (il ne précisa pas qu'il avait été poussé). La deuxième fois, des bleus marbraient son dos et ses épaules : il s'était cogné contre sa bibliothèque (à plusieurs reprises, et alors ? Il était maladroit). La troisième nuit, il n'était pas blessé mais il crevait de froid dehors sans veste ni manteau, ni même sa putain de voiture (les clés étaient restées dans la poche de son manteau, qui était dans sa chambre, qui était dans une maison fermée à clé). Personne n'était assez stupide au point de croire éternellement tout ce que Billy disait pour justifier son état. Pourtant le Shérif avait décidé de ne pas insister, sûrement parce qu'il avait trop d'emmerdes à gérer de son côté.

Alors Billy obéit sans réfléchir, l'esprit engourdi par une migraine grandissante et par la douleur qui pulsait dans son abdomen. Il déboutonna sa chemise. L'expression de Hop resta fermée alors qu'il analysait l'étendue des dégâts.

– Tu as mal là ? Et là ? Et quand tu fais ça ?

A chaque question, l'index de Hop tâtonnait une marbrure rouge, appuyait sur un bout de peau bleue. Billy perdit vite patience : il poussa rudement Hop et recouvrit son torse de sa chemise.

– Aïe, aïe ! Putain, oui ça fait mal ! Ca fait mal partout, merde !

– Sur un autre ton quand tu me parles, le rabroua sèchement Hop. Et surveille ton langage à côté de Jane.

Jane. El. Onze. Combien de noms pouvait avoir cette gamine ? Billy n'avait pas réfléchi, réalisa-t-il soudainement, en voyant la mine de Hop. Sa mine de flic-prêt-à-passer-à-l'action. L'adolescent bondit sur ses pieds, regretta son geste quand un éclair de douleur le traversa de part en part et lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de tituber vers la porte de la cabane. Hop ne prit même pas la peine se lever pour le rattraper.

– Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il depuis le canapé.

– L…Loin d'ici, articula Billy entre ses dents serrées, entre deux souffles douloureux.

Il oublia sa veste jetée sur le dos d'une chaise avec les clés de la Camaro dans l'une des poches. Il oublia sa chemise ouverte. Merde, il oublia même _Elfy_ , plantée dans l'espace cuisine. Il l'oublia jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main lui agrippe le poignet au moment où il posa la sienne sur le bouton de la porte. Il garda les yeux fermés, en partie pour gérer la douleur qui lui transperçait le thorax, aussi pour ignorer le regard hypnotique de la gamine qui se tenait à côté de lui.

– Blessé, murmura la voix d'El. Tu dois… rester.

– Non…, balbutia Billy en s'affalant contre la porte, fatigué, _fatigué_. Non… Faut que je… que je parte.

Il aurait dû se méfier. Se méfier dès le _premier jour_. El et sa cabane dans les bois, El et Hop qui était le _Chef_ de la putain de _police_ , El et ses pouvoirs paranormaux dignes de _Shining_. Mais Billy avait été crédule. Il avait voulu croire que la situation pourrait durer. Peut-être pas éternellement, mais au moins jusqu'à… Merde, il ne savait même pas.

Hop ne s'était pas levé. El lui agrippait le poignet. Billy n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte. Il sentit le mouvement quand El leva son bras. Elle était à peine assez grande pour réussir à lui frôler la tempe du bout de l'index. Billy sentit ses genoux céder lentement sous lui, ses muscles s'engourdir, sa conscience qui le quittait lentement. Comme s'il avait été drogué. Mais il n'y avait pas de drogue. Il y avait seulement El.

– Pe…Petite… merdeuse…, souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Peut-être qu'El et Hop allaient le garder, finalement.

OOOO

 _10 décembre 1984 -14h00_

 _Interrogation n°5 :Mr. Stevenson, proviseur du lycée Hawkins  
_

 _« J'aimerai pouvoir dire que le jeune Mr. Hargrove est un élève assidu, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Certes, il est très en avance et il a d'excellentes notes quand il se donne la peine de travailler, mais son comportement nuit largement à son avenir. Il n'a pas encore compris qu'aucune université ne voudra d'un étudiant aussi dissipé. Il passe son temps à se battre et à sécher les cours. C'est un garçon versé dans la violence, je l'avais tout de suite remarqué. Bien entendu, je comprends maintenant les raisons de son comportement, mais cela l'excuse-t-il pour autant ? »_

OOOO

 _19 décembre 1984_

Ironiquement, le poste de police d'Hawkins était devenu un des endroits les plus fréquentés par Billy. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé les poulets, Hop avait décidé, sur conseil de l'assistante sociale et après décision du juge, de devenir son tuteur jusqu'à ce que Billy souffle ses dix-huit bougies – _c'est-à-dire dans dix-neuf putains de mois._ Hop n'avait pas daigné écouter ses protestions. D'après lui et tout le _putain_ de monde autour de lui, Billy devrait s'estimer _heureux_. Parce qu'il avait déjà un casier judiciaire chargé, parce qu'il aurait pu finir en prison avant même sa majorité, parce qu'on aurait très bien pu le laisser pourrir dans une cellule, comme un énième déchet social de la nation.

Le poste était décoré de vieilles guirlandes des années 60 et un minuscule sapin en plastique trônait sur le bureau de la secrétaire, Flo. Flo ressemblait à une grand-mère dont Billy n'avait plus de souvenirs. Quand Hop était occupé et que Billy débarquait au poste, elle le faisait asseoir devant son bureau, lui offrait des donuts et une tasse de café. Elle ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, et Billy s'en contentait parfaitement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. Il n'aimait pas les infirmières qui lui demandaient, de leur voix trop sucrée, comment il avait pu se blesser. Il n'aimait qu'on l'appelle « mon grand », « trésor ». Billy Hargrove était un homme, il avait seize ans et demi, et il avait vécu bien assez de merdes pour qu'on le traite enfin comme un adulte. Que toutes ces connes aillent se faire foutre.

Billy était dans le bureau de Hop cette fois, et faisait mine de s'intéresser à son livre. _Northanger Abbey_ était d'un ennui paralysant. Il ne voulait pas être ici, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir du bureau sans que Flo ou Powell ne le repèrent. Billy avait l'impression d'être un chien en laisse. Il serra un peu plus les doigts autour de la couverture, relut encore et encore la même phrase sans chercher à la comprendre. Il n'aimait pas _Northanger Abbey_ , mais ce foutu bouquin figurait sur la liste des ouvrages obligatoires à lire pour sa classe de littérature.

La porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir. Billy cacha immédiatement son sursaut, ignora son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, et leva paresseusement les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Hop entra en ôtant son chapeau. Il avait sa tête de flic-et-pas-heureux-de-l'être. Billy l'ignora pour mieux regarder Mr. Sinclair et son fils s'avancer à leur tour dans le bureau. Mr. Sinclair avait un bras passé autour des épaules de son fils. Lucas se colla plus contre la hanche de son père en voyant Billy qui refermait lentement son livre avant de le déposer directement sur le plancher au pied de sa chaise.

L'air dans le bureau était froid. Une odeur de vieux café s'infiltra à l'intérieur de la pièce avant que Mr. Sinclair referme la porte derrière lui. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Billy, un regard insondable que Billy détesta immédiatement. Il résista à l'envie de baisser les yeux, et trouva une parade en fixant Hop qui s'appuya lourdement contre son bureau et croisa les bras.

– Bon, nous y voilà…, dit-il d'une voix bourrue.

Il voulait se donner l'air du Shérif qui savait ce qu'il faisait, mais il ressemblait plus que jamais au type déconcerté par la situation, ce qu'il était. Hop était le Shérif d'un patelin rural. Il avait plus l'habitude des troupeaux de vaches couchées sur la route et les disputes des agriculteurs que du cas de Billy. Il regardait ce dernier avait des yeux expectatifs, et l'adolescent savait que c'était à lui de jouer.

Il tourna subtilement la tête. Les Sinclair le fixaient toujours dans un silence de mort. Lucas semblait à moitié-furieux, à moitié-terrifié. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Billy l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Lucas lui avait foutu un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille. Est-ce que Billy devait regretter ?

– Hargrove, appela Hop d'une voix sèche quand le silence s'éternisa. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à Lucas ?

Ça ressemblait à une comédie de mauvais goût. Á un de ces films catastrophes et catastrophiques qu'on passait à Noël et dont raffolait Elfy pour une raison ou pour une autre. On demandait à Billy de jouer un rôle. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui changeait ? En quoi sa vie était-elle différente ? Un nouveau cadre, des nouvelles personnes, mais un fond identique.

– Gamin…, avertit Hop dont le regard s'assombrissait.

– Pardon, marmonna Billy en regardant Lucas. Pour… ce soir-là, chez les Byers.

Il se sentit rougir, il détourna furieusement les yeux. Un silence de plomb suivi son excuse. Il pouvait sentir le regard des Sinclair posés sur lui, insondables, le bras du père toujours passé autour des épaules du fils. Il était furieux. Il était jaloux. Il était déçu. Il serra les poings et la mâchoire, resta silencieux et attendit que cette comédie pathétique prenne fin. Lucas avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage fermé. Mr. Sinclair se racla la gorge.

– William… C'est bien William (3) ?

– Billy, corrigea Billy en coulant un regard suspicieux vers Mr. Sinclair.

C'était un homme grand, au visage jovial même en cet instant où une expression austère déformait ses traits. Il gardait son fils près de lui, comme s'il redoutait que Billy bondisse de sa chaise pour l'attaquer. Encore une fois. Billy ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il sentit son cœur se serrer, une émotion qui ressemblait dangereusement à de la tristesse monter dans sa gorge. Il regarda Mr. Sinclair avec des yeux obstinément secs, un regard froid plein d'une indifférence qu'il ne ressentait pas, et teinté d'une méfiance naturelle, identique à celle qu'il adressait à Hop.

– Billy, rectifia docilement Mr. Sinclair. J'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi. Pour quelle raison t'être attaqué à mon fils ?

Un frisson secoua l'échine de Billy. Le regard de Mr. Sinclair et de Lucas était lourd de sous-entendus. Celui de Hop paraissait plus pensif. Billy réfléchit à sa réponse. Il pourrait dire ce que Lucas et son père voulaient entendre et ce que tout le monde pensait. Il pourrait dire sa propre version des faits. La vérité, c'était que Billy ignorait souvent la raison de ses actions. Sa colère motivait tous ses gestes, sa rancœur aussi. Billy regarda Hop. Le visage du Shérif resta impassible.

– Il…, commença Billy avant de s'interrompre pour se racler la gorge. Il embêtait Max. Je l'ai vu la suivre sur le parking de l'école. Il l'a faite pleurer.

Le regard mouillé de Max lui revint brièvement en mémoire, avant qu'il ne rejette l'image hors de son esprit. Max n'était plus son problème désormais. Lucas au contraire l'était encore, et il avait les yeux écarquillés d'indignation. Billy crut même le voir rougir avant que le gosse pointe un index accusateur dans sa direction.

– C'est pas vrai ! couina-t-il d'une voix décidément trop aiguë pour être celle d'un garçon de quatorze ans. C'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de la faire pleurer ! Elle m'a dit tout ce que tu lui faisais !

– Ce jour-là, elle pleurait déjà avant de m'avoir rejoint, se défendit Billy en roulant les épaules instinctivement. Tu l'as emmerdée alors qu'elle voulait rentrer. Vous vous êtes disputés sur le parking. Je vous ai vus.

Lucas ouvrit et referma la bouche sans émettre le moindre son. Á voir sa tête, il n'avait eu aucune idée qu'il avait fait pleurer sa chère Maxine. C'était que Max était une délicate damoiselle sous ses airs de rustre, songea Billy non sans ironie. Mr. Sinclair posa une large main sur l'épaule de son fils. Une ride était apparue entre ses deux sourcils.

– C'est vrai, Lucas ?

Billy connaissait ce ton, et ne put s'empêcher de se tasser un peu plus sur son siège, à tendre les muscles, prêt à fuir. Mais Lucas ressemblait plus à un chiot battu qu'à quelqu'un qui redoutait d'être frappé par la foudre. Il baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres.

– On s'est disputés en sortant de l'école, parce que Dustin et Mike ne voulaient pas qu'elle fasse partie du club, et elle était en colère. Je voulais juste essayer de la convaincre de rester avec nous…

Il paraissait honteux, diminué, et Billy se sentit presque un peu mieux. Le visage de Mr. Sinclair se plissa, ce qui souligna davantage la ride entre ses sourcils. Lui et Hop échangèrent un regard dont Billy ne comprit pas la signification et qui lui arracha une grimace. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes et il crevait d'envie de se griller une cigarette. Flo n'aimait pas qu'on fume dans les locaux. Elle lui avait pris son paquet.

Hop se massa le front du bout des doigts.

– D'accord, dit-il finalement avant de regarder Billy. Ça n'excuse absolument pas ton geste, Hargrove. Rien ne justifie de t'attaquer à un gosse qui fait la moitié de ton poids, ok ?

Billy ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. Il hocha quand même la tête. Hop l'imita, ses yeux graves plantés dans ceux de l'adolescent. Mr. Sinclair ramena son fils contre lui dans son étreinte, mais son regard était rivé sur Billy derrière le verre épais de ses lunettes.

– Je ne peux pas dire que je sois heureux d'entendre cette réponse, déclara-t-il.

– Je ne recommencerai plus, promit Billy par automatisme. Je ne toucherai plus à Lucas.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Hop, Mr. Sinclair et Lucas le fixaient sans dire un mot et Billy se sentit rougir. Il refusa de baisser les yeux et les garda rivés sur Mr. Sinclair. L'homme finit par hocher la tête.

– Très bien, dit-il finalement. C'est au moins ça. Mon épouse consacre beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à ton dossier, Billy. Elle se soucie beaucoup de ton avenir.

Qu'est-ce que Billy était censé répondre à ça ? Il était en train de chercher quelque chose à dire – une reconnaissance qu'il ne ressentait pas ? Une moquerie ? Une insulte ? – quand Mr. Sinclair se tourna vers Hop pour lui adresser un hochement de tête poli, puis guida son fils vers la porte. Le spectacle était terminé. Mais quand il tourna le bouton de la porte, son fils fusilla Billy du regard.

– C'est de ta faute si Max a dû partir, cracha-t-il au visage de son agresseur. T'es qu'un sale con qui ne mérite pas la chance qu'il a ! Max aurait dû te défoncer avec sa batte !

Ça ressemblait à un deuxième coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille. Billy vit rouge. Avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il avait bondi sur ses pieds et la colère outrée sur le visage de Lucas avait cédé la place à une expression terrorisée. La grosse main de Hop s'enroula autour de son bras et le tira brusquement en arrière. Mr. Sinclair poussait son fils hors du bureau alors que Billy se retrouva plaqué entre le mur et Hop qui l'écrasa d'un bras en travers de la poitrine.

– Ca suffit ! rugissait-il dans l'oreille de Billy. Ça suffit, Hargrove !

La montée d'adrénaline redescendit presque aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Billy appuya sa tête contre la cloison, le corps rigide, les bras le long du corps, observant le visage furieux de Hop par-dessous ses paupières mi-closes. Des larmes lui brûlaient déjà les yeux. Il les retint, par habitude. Quelque chose changea sur le visage du Shérif. Sa détermination disparut, remplacée par une expression pleine d'incertitude. Ses mains lâchèrent Billy comme s'il les avait brûlées, et il recula d'un pas, puis de deux.

– Gamin…

– Je peux partir, maintenant ? l'interrompit Billy d'une voix rauque.

Il voulait pouvoir pleurer en paix et laisser éclater la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Son cœur battait frénétiquement contre sa poitrine. Son corps resta collé contre le mur, comme paralysé. Hop se mordit la lèvre, puis secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite.

– Non. Mais tu peux aller voir Flo. Dis-lui de te faire un chocolat chaud ou un truc du même genre. Pas de café.

Billy ne se fit pas prier. Il s'échappa du bureau de Hop comme un voleur, ou plutôt une perdrix face au fusil d'un chasseur. Powell lui lança un regard hésitant depuis son bureau. Les Sinclair étaient partis. Billy tremblait encore de tout son corps. Flo était au téléphone. Le paquet de cigarettes de Billy traînait sur son bureau, bien en évidence. Billy l'attrapa et en extirpa une clope.

Que Hop et le chocolat chaud de Flo aillent se faire foutre. Il se grilla tout le paquet sur le parking, les joues striées de larmes.

OOOO

 _10 décembre 1984 – 15h19_

 _Interrogation n°6 : Thomas « Tommy » H._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Euh… Non, j'ai jamais rien remarqué de bizarre chez lui. Sauf avec sa sœur. Il disait toujours que c'était pas sa sœur, ou un truc comme ça. Mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Du trafic de drogue, c'est ça ? J'sais pas s'il était violent avec sa sœur. Mais il serait bien le type. Non mais vous avez vu comment il a arrangé la tronche de Harrington ? Le Roi Steve est définitivement hors-jeu ! »_

OOOO

 _2 décembre 1984_

Billy s'était réveillé la veille dans un lit d'hôpital. Il avait pris exactement cinq minutes et sept secondes à se remémorer les circonstances qui l'avaient conduit au Hawkins General Hospital, un nom ronflant pour une clinique de campagne où se battaient en duel quatorze infirmières et six médecins.

Billy n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux, encore moins depuis la Cali. En Cali, les hôpitaux étaient grands, baignés de la lumière du soleil, des murs blancs qui viraient au rose à l'aube et à l'orange au crépuscule. En Cali, la fenêtre de la chambre attribuée à Billy avait constamment été laissée ouverte, parce que c'était le début de l'été, et parce que Billy aimait sentir la brise sur son visage et entendre les cris des mouettes au loin.

Á l'époque, Billy y était resté cinq jours, à regarder le ciel par la fenêtre ouverte, à ignorer les visites de Susan, à ignorer les recommandations des docteurs, à mentir aux questions du psychologue. Á l'époque, la stratégie avait payé, et Billy était ressorti sans rien de plus qu'une recommandation toute maternelle d'une infirmière de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Ça aurait été facile de recommencer. Ça aurait été _primordial_ de recommencer. Une bavure de plus qui n'existerait plus que dans les souvenirs de Billy. Mais en se réveillant la veille dans un lit d'hôpital du Hawkins General, probablement l'hôpital le plus pourri de tout l'état d'Indiana, Billy avait été trop fatigué pour faire quoi ce soit. Il soupçonnait très fortement la présence d'El d'y être pour quelque chose.

La gamine était là depuis hier, assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit, l'air exagérément sérieuse. Le premier jour, elle était restée de longues heures à fixer Billy de son impénétrable regard, alors qu'il s'éveillait, qu'il regardait l'intraveineuse plantée dans le dos de sa main, qu'il tâtait ses côtes bandées sous les draps de son lit. Aujourd'hui, elle ressemblait plus à une gamine ordinaire, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, à l'exception que le livre en question était un manuel scolaire pour l'apprentissage de la lecture à destination des élèves de CP.

Billy ne la regardait plus. Il était à demi-assis dans son lit, soutenu par une pile d'oreillers. Personne, à part les médecins, n'étaient encore venus le voir, ce qui était surprenant. Plus surprenant encore que personne n'ait fait attention à El. Pendant un moment, Billy s'était sérieusement demandé si tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve : El dans la forêt, la cabine cachée, Hop et El. Peut-être que Billy n'était que la victime d'hallucinations à cause d'un trop grand nombre de coups sur la tête, et qu'il avait tout imaginé depuis cette première nuit dans la carrière. El était un petit fantôme qui l'accompagnait, invisible aux yeux de tous à l'exception des siens, injectés de sang.

Comme pour lui donner tort, Hop apparut dans sa chambre sans prévenir, talonné par une femme noire avec qui il échangeait des paroles à voix basse. Quand Billy et El tournèrent ensemble la tête vers eux, les deux adultes se turent, mais aucun ne sourit. Billy en était soulagé. Il en avait déjà marre des sourires idiots des infirmières, ceux gênés des médecins.

– Comment tu te sens, gamin ? demanda Hop en s'affalant sur la chaise à côté d'El.

– Mal, répondit honnêtement Billy en regardant le Shérif passer une main affectueuse dans les boucles brunes d'Elfy.

– J'imagine. Tu sais que tu as trois côtes cassées et une épaule déboîtée ?

Billy n'essaya pas de hausser les épaules – si l'une était déboîtée, à quoi bon après tout ? Tout cela n'était que des détails, des détails. Il devait encore être sous une puissante dose de morphine, parce que ses muscles étaient ankylosés, et son esprit embourbé dans une espèce de brouillard ou rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi détaché de tout. L'alcool avait cessé de lui faire cet effet depuis un bon moment. Il devrait peut-être commencer à piquer des pilules aux hôpitaux…

La femme s'approcha de son lit, ses talons claquant bruyamment contre le sol. Elle portait un tailleur coloré, des perles blanches aux oreilles, une chaîne d'argent autour du cou à laquelle était suspendue une croix. Elle avait une carte de visiteur de l'hôpital épinglée sur le revers de sa veste, un attaché-case dans une main et une pochette cartonnée dans l'autre.

– Bonjour, Billy, dit-elle d'une voix calme et professionnelle. Je m'appelle Selena Sinclair. Je crois savoir que tu connais déjà mon fils, Lucas.

Billy aurait voulu avoir plus de réaction qu'un grognement étouffé. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la nuit chez les Byers, de Max-la-folle et sa putain de batte, de ce petit con de Sinclair qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Max et qui n'était qu'un nid à emmerdes pour Billy. Et voilà que sa putain de mère débarquait dans la chambre d'hôpital de Billy, comme si c'était normal qu'une mère rende visite à l'agresseur de son fils. En désespoir de cause, il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux.

– Ouvre les yeux, gamin, ordonna la voix bourrue de Hop sur sa gauche. On sait que t'es pas anesthésié. Mrs. Sinclair voudrait te parler, alors redresse-toi et regarde-la.

Le corps de Billy obéit par automatisme. Il se redressa autant qu'il put contre ses coussins, ouvrit lentement les yeux pour croiser ceux d'El, et après avoir pris une longue inspiration, il tourna la tête vers Mrs. Sinclair. Cette dernière semblait épier ses moindres faits et gestes.

– Pardon pour Lucas, Madame, marmonna Billy entre ses dents serrés en regardant l'épaule de Mrs. Sinclair.

C'était une piètre excuse, sans doute. Pourtant ni Hop ni Mrs. Sinclair ne souhaita insister.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de te pardonner, déclara-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas venu te voir pour ça, Billy. Je suis assistante sociale, rattachée à la Protection de l'Enfance. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je m'adresse à toi aujourd'hui ?

Une porte de sortie. Billy en avait vu suffisamment pour la reconnaître. Il aurait pu la prendre. Ça aurait été facile, vraiment _trop_ facile. Billy Hargrove n'était pas faible et encore moins influençable. Billy Hargrove était le roi du lycée, de Hawkins, de l'Indiana tout entier. Alors pourquoi, se demandait-il, pourquoi il ne voulait pas la prendre, cette putain de porte de sortie ? C'était Elfy, Billy en était sûr.

Il détacha son regard de celui de Mrs. Sinclair pour le plonger dans celui d'El. Elle le fixait gravement, son livre oublié sur ses genoux et son visage tellement sérieux que ça aurait pu être comique dans une autre situation. Billy avait l'impression qu'elle lui tenait encore la main comme cette nuit dans la forêt. Elfy lui rappelait la Californie sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, parce qu'il était certain qu'Elfy n'avait jamais mis un pied en Cali ni même hors de Hawkins. Gamine élevée en laboratoire, vous vous souvenez ? Et pourtant quand il la regardait, Billy avait l'impression de sentir l'air marin dans ses narines, d'entendre le cri des mouettes au loin, de voir les murs oranges de l'hôpital dans les rayons du crépuscule.

Billy aurait pu prendre cette porte de sortie. Mais la fatigue lui rongeait les os, lui rongeait le cœur. C'était la faute à Elfy, pensa-t-il encore en fixant la gamine. Elle lui sourit, comme heureuse de le voir dans le pétrin. Petite chiure.

OOOO

 _10 décembre 1984 – 16h05_

 _Interrogation n°7 : Steven Charles Harrington_

 _« Je… Je ne savais pas. Mais il n'empêche que c'est un gros con quand même. Max va bien ? Je suis inquiet pour elle, du coup. »_

OOOO

 _21 décembre 1984_

Billy s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce que Harrington l'aborde un jour ou l'autre. Ses regards insistants chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans la rue ou au lycée étaient autant d'indications – peu subtiles – que l'ancien Roi du Lycée voulait ouvrir le dialogue. Billy n'arrivait pas à en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Rien n'avait plus la même importance depuis Elfy et Hop, depuis le départ de Susan et Max en Californie. Il songeait même très sérieusement à quitter l'équipe de basket dès la rentrée des vacances de Noël.

Le problème, pensa Billy alors qu'il marchait dans la forêt pour gagner la cabine de Hop, c'était que la vie avait perdu tout intérêt depuis qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se battre. Batailler chaque jour, à l'école pour devenir le Roi du Lycée, sur le terrain pour être le meilleur joueur de l'équipe, à la maison pour vivre et survivre. Il n'avait plus besoin de lutter pour atteindre sa majorité tout en rêvant de cette liberté qui l'avait fait tenir pendant des années. Et Billy n'avait vécu que comme ça : se battre, s'énerver, perdre, gagner, encaisser les coups et en rendre d'autres. Il était comme une bombe à retardement qui ne voulait qu'une chose : exploser.

Sa colère était sa drogue. Sans sa drogue, Billy n'était plus rien. Aussi ne ressentit-il rien d'autre qu'une immense lassitude quand, sur le pas de la porte de la cabine de Hop, il trouva Harrington, assis sur les marches aussi tranquillement que s'il était assis en classe. Pour une fois, il n'était pas entouré des mini-loosers qui détestaient encore plus Billy depuis le départ de Max. Il bondit sur ses pieds quand Billy apparut à côté du pick-up de Hop, garé près de la Camaro bleue. Billy vivait avec Hop et El ici depuis trois semaines, avec sa voiture, ses cassettes, ses haltères et son sac rempli de vêtements. Cherry Road ressemblait à un mauvais souvenir, une maison désertée de ses habitants mais toujours hantée par leurs souvenirs.

– Hargrove, le salua Harrington.

– Harrington, répondit paresseusement Billy.

Par réflexe, sa main se plongea dans la poche de sa veste, en retira son paquet de cigarette et son briquet. Il s'en grilla une, juste pour avoir de quoi occuper ses mains, et parce que la simple vue de Harrington suffisait à lui donner une violente envie de nicotine. Hop l'engueulerait sûrement de fumer en pleine forêt, mais il s'en foutait. Il bascula la tête en arrière et souffla un nuage de fumée grise qui monta vers le ciel tout aussi gris, entre la cime nue des arbres. Ça sentait les feuilles humides, la merde de chevreuil et le bois brûlé. L'odeur de l'iode lui manquait. Le soleil aussi. Son bronzage avait quasiment disparu.

– Il faut qu'on parle, déclara Harrington d'une voix ferme.

– J'écoute, soupira Billy avant de glisser sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

– Ici ?

Harrington lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de désigner la porte de la cabine derrière lui. Elfy était sans doute à l'intérieur, avec Hop. Ils n'allaient certainement pas sortir, voulant donner aux deux adolescents sur le perron un semblant d'intimité.

– Je préfère rester dehors, répliqua le plus jeune. Alors ? Vide ton sac, Harrington.

Il alla s'adosser contre sa Camaro et regarda Harrington. Son rival le fixait avec des yeux plissés. Il n'avait plus aucune marque du passage à tabac que lui avait donné Billy, mais il garda une distance de sécurité avec lui. Sûrement parce qu'ils savaient que s'ils se battaient une seconde fois, il perdrait encore. Et encore.

– Je… c'est à propos…, bafouilla Harrington avant de pousser un profond soupir. C'est à propos de Lucas, ok ? J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Hop avant-hier. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'a dit. Il ne le pensait pas.

Billy arqua un sourcil, mais resta silencieux, ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux de Harrington.

– C'est un gosse, poursuivit Harrington en agitant nerveusement les mains. Ce sont tous des gosses, Lucas, Dustin, Mike et Will. Ils ne comprennent pas. Hop ne leur a pas tout dit.

– Parce qu'à toi, il t'a tout raconté ? demanda Billy d'une voix traînante.

Les paroles de Mrs. Sinclair lui revinrent en tête. Il était à peu près certain que « secret médical et professionnel » figurait dans le lot. Billy avait un dossier médical plus chargé que son casier judiciaire – ce qui n'était pas peu dire – qui était supposé être scellé et enfermé dans un coffre-fort quelque part dans les archives de l'hôpital ou de l'administration. Á cause de l'enquête de police, tout le monde savait le gros de l'histoire. Personne n'était supposé connaître les détails.

Le regard hésitant de Harrington, mêlé de peur et de pitié, arracha un frisson à Billy. La sensation familière de la colère, brûlante comme de la lave dans ses veines, irritantes comme de l'acide dans son estomac, le traversa comme une immense vague.

– Il m'a dit assez, dit Harrington. Écoute…

– Ferme-la, l'interrompit la voix tremblante de rage de Billy. Tu ne sais _rien,_ Harrington ? Tu piges ça ? Tu ne sais absolument _rien_!

Les yeux de Harrington, sa moue convenue d'honnête citoyen _dérangé_ , c'était aussi insupportable pour Billy que le crissement des ongles sur un tableau. Ça lui rappelait trop sa vieille voisine en Californie, qui entendait tout et ne faisait rien. Ça lui rappelait Susan qui lui donnait des antidouleurs en pleurant inutilement. Ça lui rappelait tous ceux qui croyaient savoir, mais qui ne savaient _rien_ , car ils ne pouvaient rien savoir s'il ne vivait _rien_ de ce que Billy avait vécu. Max et ses idiots d'amis avaient au moins la décence d'être honnêtes dans leur ignorance.

Harrington se mordit les lèvres, la bouche pincée, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses. Il semblait contrarié, mais aussi irrité par la colère de Billy. Ses yeux reflétaient une étincelle qui était comme un briquet jeté dans une flaque d'essence. Billy écrasa son mégot dans son poing, sans prêter la moindre intention à l'embout encore allumé qui brûla sa paume. Il s'éjecta du flanc de la Camaro et rejoignit Harrington en deux gigantesques enjambées. Ses mains agrippèrent le manteau de son rival.

– J'ai pas besoin de ta putain de pitié, cracha-t-il presque littéralement au visage de son rival.

– Lâche-moi ! siffla Harrington en enroulant ses mains autour des poignets de Billy. J'suis pas là pour ça, idiot ! Je voulais juste te demander de ne pas en vouloir aux gosses, ok ?

Un ricanement surexcité échappa à Billy.

– C'est des conneries, Harrington. J'en ai rien à foutre de ces putains de gamins, et tu le sais très bien.

– Pourtant, quand Lucas a commencé à fréquenter Max, t'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Je me trompe ?

Harrington était soit idiot soit suicidaire. Billy sentit la sensation familière et _excitante_ de l'adrénaline, alimentée par une fureur qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis plus d'un mois. Cette fois, il n'y avait ni Hop et son flingue ni Elfy et ses putains de pouvoirs pour retenir Billy. Il agit par instinct, par réflexe : son front se heurta contre celui de Harrington. Une douleur vive se propagea aussitôt dans sa tempe, mais le cri de douleur mêlé de surprise de Harrington en valait la peine. Le léger filet de sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière pétée aussi.

– Me parle pas de Max, Harrington, menaça Billy. C'est qu'une sale petite conne aussi lâche que sa salope de mère !

Il l'avait dit – hurlé – parce qu'il le pensait, et aussi parce qu'il voulait énerver Harrington. Il voulait le Roi Steve de cette soirée de novembre dans le salon des Byers, il voulait que l'adrénaline continue de pomper dans ses artères comme une putain de drogue, il voulait la _colère_ et il voulait se battre. Harrington ne le déçut pas. Son air hésitant disparut, son regard dégoulinant de compassion se durcit instantanément jusqu'à devenir plus froid que de la glace. Il oublia sa coupure au visage, oublia ses intentions pacifiques et il se _jeta_ sur Billy, d'un seul mouvement.

Billy ne chercha pas à s'esquiver. Il planta ses pieds sur le sol gelé, mais bascula quand même en arrière quand Harrington lui flanqua le premier coup de poing. Le second lui arracha un rire hystérique, et son corps répondit enfin aux agressions. Les deux adolescents roulèrent au sol dans un concert de cris, de coups et d'insultes. Chaque coup que recevait Billy l'euphorisait comme une drogue, chaque coup qu'il donnait ressemblait à un courant électrique qui lui traversait tout le corps.

Peu importait Harrington et sa putain de compassion, peu importait la poigne rude de Hop qui avait surgit de nulle part pour le séparer de son adversaire et le plaquer contre la voiture. Peu importait cette foutue paix que lui proposait Harrington. Billy préférait de loin la guerre.

OOOO

 _10 décembre 1984 – 17h09_

 _Interrogation n°8 : Maxine Elisabeth Mayfield_

 _« Pourquoi je devrais vous croire ? C'est que de la connerie tout ça ! Vous voulez me retirer ma mère ? J'veux pas partir d'ici à cause de cet enfoiré de Billy ! Si, c'est de sa faute ! C'est toujours de sa faute ! Il… Il… Neil ne m'a jamais rien fait, quoi… C'est du délire ! Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ma mère ne… J'ai jamais vu Billy se faire… Enfin quoi, c'est Billy ! Il passe son existence à pourrir la mienne et celle de mes amis ! J'ai jamais… Je ne pensais pas… J'en veux pas, de votre mouchoir, je suis pas un bébé ! Mais non, je vous dis qu'on ne m'a jamais frappée ! Merde ! »_

OOOO

 _4 décembre 1984_

Á l'hôpital, malheureusement, Hop, El et Mrs. Sinclair ne furent pas ses uniques visiteurs. Quatre filles du lycée – deux de sa classe, une _Sophomore_ (4) et une _Senior_ – vinrent lui apporter des fleurs, des nounours et des boîtes de chocolat, dans un espoir désespéré de sortir avec lui. Billy avait fait semblant de dormir à chaque fois que l'une venait le voir, s'empêchant de froncer du nez en sentant les plus courageuses d'entre elles lui caresser la joue. Elles empestaient le parfum à la vanille ou les bonbons mentholés.

Billy reconnut Max à son odeur. Elle ne mettait jamais de parfum, mais elle dégageait souvent une légère odeur de sueur agrémentée d'une trace d'odeur synthétique de son shampoing à la pomme. Elle débarqua un beau matin dans sa chambre d'hôpital avec sa mère. Les deux semblaient aussi furieuses l'une que l'autre d'être présentes ici. Allongé de tout son long dans son lit, Billy ne fit aucun effort pour se redresser. Il se contenta de rouler la tête sur le côté, d'observer les deux Mayfield à travers les cils de ses paupières mi-closes.

Il aurait voulu leur demander ce qu'elles foutaient là. Il aurait voulu leur dire de foutre le camp tout de suite. Mais Mrs. Sinclair apparut dans le dos de Susan, le visage fermé. Elle contourna Susan et Max, qui se tenaient côte-à-côte, raides comme des manches, et rejoignit l'autre côté du lit de Billy.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle à l'adolescent sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Billy.

Il était sous morphine. Il était sous plein d'autres médicaments. Il était dans les vapes, mais pas encore assez pour pouvoir gérer ce genre de merde. Il grimaça quand Mrs. Sinclair lui serra brièvement le bras.

– Un mal nécessaire, j'en ai peur. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, promit-elle.

Sans drogue dans le sang, Billy aurait eu la force de s'énerver, de se lever, de se défendre. Il n'aurait certainement pas hésité à repousser Mrs. Sinclair, surtout quand cette dernière rabattit le drap de son lit et souleva le haut de son pyjama d'hôpital. Billy essaya de pousser un juron, mais rien d'autre qu'un grognement guttural n'émana de ses lèvres sèches. Il lança un regard vitreux à son propre torse, plat, musclé, encore un peu bronzé. Le torse d'un adolescent en excellente santé. Les marbrures bleues et vertes étaient des ajouts. Des tâches qui apparaissaient et qui disparaissaient au fil des jours, rien de plus qu'un cycle qui se répétait. Billy s'y était habitué. Mais pas Max, qui pâlit si brusquement que la blancheur de son visage forma un violent contraste avec la rousseur de ses cheveux.

Mrs. Sinclair n'avait d'yeux ni pour Billy ni pour Max. Elle fixait Susan.

– J'aimerai que vous réfléchissiez, Mrs. Mayfield, dit-elle d'un ton presque sévère. L'état de Billy est indiscutable.

Susan resta silencieuse, tremblante et hésitante. Billy l'avait toujours vu comme ça, distante. Ce n'était pas une femme pour son père. Son père avait besoin de quelqu'un capable de lui tenir tête, de quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à lui dire ses quatre vérités en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais si Susan n'était pas l'épouse qu'il fallait à son paternel, alors Billy n'était certainement pas le fils dont il avait eu besoin non plus.

– Ni Max ni vous n'avez les mêmes signes traumatiques que votre beau-fils, insista Mrs. Sinclair. C'est un point positif, ça veut dire que nous n'avons à priori aucune raison de nous faire du souci pour votre fille. Mais vous devez me dire la vérité. Est-ce que vous saviez ?

Max resta silencieuse. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le menton levé, voulant se donner l'air dur et inflexible. Mais elle ressemblait plus que jamais à une gamine effrayée. La même gamine que Billy s'était fait un malin plaisir à terrifier. Mais cette fois, sa peur le dégoûtait, et lui faisait redouter le pire. Il retint juste à temps un vieux réflexe d'intervenir, de reporter l'attention sur lui et d'inventer une histoire. Ça ne servirait plus à rien maintenant. Il avait loupé sa porte de sortie deux jours plus tôt, et il n'y avait aucune marche arrière possible.

Finalement, après de longues secondes, Susan prit la parole d'une voix chevrotante.

– Je… J'ignore ce que vous voulez que je vous dise.

Mrs. Sinclair laissa retomber le pyjama de Billy sur son torse. Billy agrippa maladroitement ses draps pour les remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine, ignorant le regard brûlant de Max qui suivit son geste comme un faucon fixant sa proie.

– Écoutez, dit Mrs. Sinclair. Écoutez-moi, Susan. En tant qu'assistante sociale, je défends les intérêts de Billy. Tout ce que je dirais sur cette affaire sera pris comme des preuves par les avocats, le juge et les jurés. Si vous ne me dites rien, je serais obligée de tirer mes propres conclusions, ce qui pourra pousser le juge à prendre les décisions nécessaires pour assurer la sécurité de vos enfants. De _tous_ vos enfants. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Elle parlait à Susan comme à une gamine, ce qui, quand on voyait Susan, n'était finalement pas si loin de la vérité. Billy se demanda si c'était bien nécessaire que Max et lui soient présents pour cette discussion. Ça ressemblait à une discussion d'adultes, le genre qui n'intéressait pas Billy et qui concernait encore moins cette petite idiote de Max. Mais Mrs. Sinclair n'avait d'yeux que pour Susan. Elle ressemblait à un joueur de basket qui disputait le plus important match de la saison. Cette rencontre était un duel, et Billy était une de ses armes.

Susan perdit la bataille. Son visage se décomposa, ses yeux laissèrent échapper les premières larmes qui coulèrent comme un torrent discontinu, et un sanglot s'arracha douloureusement à sa gorge.

– Mais c'étaient seulement des accidents !

Mrs. Sinclair ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lancer une réplique, entamer un débat qui n'aboutirait à rien. Mais le son de sa voix fut couvert par un violent éclat de rire. Un rire qui résonna comme un coup de feu dans l'air ténu de la chambre, qui rebondit contre les murs en écho, qui s'échappa finalement par la porte laissée entrouverte. Tous les regards tombèrent sur Billy, qui se tordait sur le matelas, les bras autour du torse comme pour protéger ses côtes des spasmes.

Des accidents, se répéta-t-il. Des _accidents_? C'était…

– Billy ? Billy ! Calme-toi, tu hypervent…

… trop… trop…

– ... Billy!

… _putain_ , mais trop drôle ! Billy se laissa basculer dans l'inconscience avec hilarité, décidant de ne plus se soucier de Sinclair, de Susan, de Max, ni du reste de ce foutu monde.

OOOO

 _10 décembre 1984 – 18h15_

 _Interrogation n°9 : Susan Mayfield-Hargrove_

 _« … Je… Je ne… »_

OOOO

 _21 décembre 1984_

Hop était furieux, mais ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il tirait rageusement des bouffés de sa cigarettes en faisant les cents pas dans l'espace salon. Un piteux sapin de Noël trônait à côté de la télé. Le salon était orné de vieilles guirlandes poussiéreuses qui avaient perdu leur éclat. Hop et El avaient décoré la cabine ensemble, en prévision du premier _vrai_ Noël d'El. El, justement, préparait des gaufres comme pour essayer d'apaiser la tension. Billy et Harrington se partageaient le sofa défoncé, qui était devenu le lit de Hop depuis que Billy lui avait piqué sa chambre. Les deux tenaient un sac de petits pois congelés, l'un contre sa lèvre fendue, l'autre contre son œil au beurre noir, et chacun s'affairait à s'ignorer.

Harrington avait l'air penaud, des excuses déjà au bord des lèvres, et Billy se demanda bien pourquoi le Roi Steve ressentait le besoin de se faire pardonner. Ce n'était pas le cas de Billy. C'en était même très loin. C'était la différence entre eux, la raison pour laquelle Steve était le chevalier-servant et Billy le grand méchant loup. Hop l'avait compris, car il ignora complètement Harrington et se planta devant Billy. Son expression orageuse ne disait rien qui vaille.

– Est-ce que tu es au courant de ta situation, Hargrove ? demanda-t-il d'une voix d'ours.

Billy avait l'habitude des sermons. Au fil des années, il avait développé plusieurs méthodes pour les endurer. Parfois la protestation avait du bon, le charme était pratique contre les femmes, mais souvent, le silence restait la bonne solution. La plus pratique. Il opta pour cette technique et inclina la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Harrington sur son profil, mais l'ignora facilement.

Le silence marchait bien avec Hop.

– Si tu ne te retrouves pas en maison de correction à cause de tes antécédents, c'est parce que Selena et moi, on a pris la peine de se casser le cul à parlementer avec le juge pour le convaincre que tu pouvais te comporter comme une personne civilisée, reprit effectivement le Shérif en haussant le ton. Mais une seule plainte contre toi pour usage de la violence, et tu te retrouveras derrière les barreaux jusqu'à ta majorité. C'est ça, que tu veux ?

Non, pensa Billy avec amertume et avec une colère qu'il refoula tant bien que mal. Non _chef_ , ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Il n'avait jamais voulu de cette vie de merde, mais hé, on ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis ! Le destin n'était qu'une putain de loterie, et Billy avait tiré le mauvais numéro.

– C'est pas moi qui suis allé chercher ce crétin d'Harrington, grogna l'adolescent sans lever les yeux. C'est lui qui est venu m'emmerder jusqu'ici. Il a qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

– Hé…, protesta Harrington, mais il fut interrompu par Hop.

– Et c'est comme ça que tu espères me convaincre que tu es capable de te débrouiller seul ? Première leçon, gamin : un adulte assume ses responsabilités. T'es encore loin du compte.

La brûlure de l'humiliation s'ajouta à celle de la colère. Billy grinça des dents et cacha le rouge de ses joues avec son paquet de petits pois. Inutile de montrer sa déchéance à Harrington plus que nécessaire. Une violente fatigue retomba brutalement sur lui, comme un sac de gravier sur ses épaules. Il avait à la fois l'envie de tout détruire et la sensation d'être trop épuisé pour le faire.

Un silence lourd tomba dans la cabine. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, et peut-être est-ce que ça aurait un peu aidé à relâcher la tension. Harrington fixait un point sur le mur, visiblement gêné d'assister à cette scène trop personnelle de la vie de Billy. El avait arrêté de faire du bruit dans la cuisine, sans doute figée devant le plan de travail, ses grands yeux bruns rivés sur Billy et Hop. Le Shérif fixa un moment Billy de cette même expression orageuse, avant de lâcher un soupir dépité et de se passer une main lasse sur les yeux. Sous la lumière jaunâtre du plafonnier, ses traits paraissaient trop creusés. Il ressemblait à une des sculptures de Rodin que Billy avait vu au _Legion of Honor museum_ de San Francisco.

– Tu es puni, annonça Hop sans surprise. Pas de sortie, pas de télé, et pas de voiture pendant trois semaines. Et je te prends un rendez-vous chez un psychologue pour janvier prochain.

Billy, qui était déjà en train d'extirper les clés de la Camaro de sa poche – habitué, blasé – figea son geste. Ses clés scintillaient dans la lumière jaunâtre, suspendues à leur trousseau que l'adolescent tenait encore entre ses doigts. Il leva lentement la tête. La mine de Hop était aussi avenante qu'un portail de cimetière.

– Quoi ?

Il avait l'habitude de cette ritournelle, l'habitude des sermons, des punitions, des privations. C'était comme une mécanique parfaitement huilée qui régissait son existence et à laquelle il s'était habitué à défaut de s'en accommoder. Mais Hop venait de foutre en l'air l'engrenage, de foutre en l'air les règles et Billy sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, ses yeux s'arrondir comme des billes, sa bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement. Il regardait Hop en priant pour que ce soit une blague, mais le Shérif était plus sérieux que le pape. Il eut même l'audace de décocher un regard sévère à Billy, comme une putain de mère au foyer.

– Je ne plaisante pas, Billy, dit-il et c'était une des premières fois que Billy l'entendait prononcer son prénom sans trébucher sur la première syllabe. Tu as un _problème_ , et tu as besoin d'aide pour t'en sortir…

La colère de Billy ressemblait à un volcan qui ne connaissait jamais de répit. L'adolescent bondit sur ses pieds dans un tourbillon de boucles blondes et les yeux brillants de fureur comme ceux d'un chien enragé. Il jeta son paquet de petit pois contre le mur derrière Hop qui se décala de justesse vers la gauche, se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant le Shérif, même si ce dernier le dominait toujours de plusieurs centimètres et qui demeurait aussi impassible qu'un roc face à un torrent.

– C'est une putain de blague !? J'vais pas voir un conard de psy !

– Regarde-toi, gamin ! répliqua Hop en le désignant des pieds à la tête, car bien sûr, c'était Billy _tout entier_ qui était le problème. Tu es incapable de gérer ta colère sans péter la gueule à quelqu'un ! Un jour, ça finira mal, pour toi comme pour le pauvre type qui tu auras tabassé à mort ! C'est pour ton bien.

Billy grinça tellement des dents que ses molaires protestèrent. Il voulait frapper Hop, il voulait retourner la table basse, fracasser l'écran de la télé à coup de barre de fer. Mais il pouvait d'ors et déjà sentir la poigne invisible et invincible d'Elfy contre ses coudes, ses poignets, ses épaules, prête à l'empêcher d'exploser. Le sentiment d'injustice noya Billy qui peinait à respirer, qui avait l'impression de s'étouffer dans une mer d'acide. Il voulait pleurer et déjà, sentait les larmes s'accumuler sous ses paupières. Furieux, il plissa les yeux et les ravala.

– Et Harrington, alors ? cracha-t-il avec hargne. Il a pas des problèmes de colère, lui aussi, hein ? Vous allez l'envoyez chez le psychiatre aussi, Chef ?

Il vit le regard du Shérif glisser par-dessus son épaule, vers ce sacro-saint Harrington à cause de qui Billy se retrouvait dans cette situation. Bien entendu, Hop secoua la tête de droite à gauche, l'air résigné, presque triste.

– Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est _toi_ qui arrangé le portait à Steve, pas l'inverse. Tu peux hurler tant que tu veux, tu _iras_ chez ce psychologue pour parler de tes accès de colère.

Billy voulait rire. Billy voulait pleurer. Billy voulait remonter dans le temps, retourner en Cali, revoir le sable et la mer, sentir l'air iodé et _oublier_. Tout oublier avant Hop et Hawkins, avant Max et Susan, avant _tout ce merdier_ et juste rester allongé sur la plage. Il était malade de son impuissance. Malade de sa faiblesse, exposée aux yeux de tous et surtout de Harrington. Le roi détrôné voyait son successeur dégringoler à son tour.

Quand le Shérif tendit sa large main d'un air expectatif, Billy lui jeta littéralement son jeu de clés à la figure, déçu que Hop soit suffisamment agile pour les attraper avant qu'elles ne l'éborgnent. Il n'entendit pas El s'approcher, mais sentit ses petites mains agripper son poignet. Elle voulait le guider vers le canapé, l'asseoir à côté de Harrington, monter sur ses genoux et les obliger à se pardonner. Mais Billy se dégagea de son emprise d'un mouvement rude.

– Pas maintenant, Elfy, gronda-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle mieux que quiconque pouvait le comprendre, il le savait. Elfy aussi était en colère. Elle connaissait le goût de la haine, de la rancœur, de l'injustice. Elle le laissa partir quand Billy contourna Hop pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre dans un magistral claquement de porte. Juste avant, il entendit Harrington.

– Hop, peut-être que je devrais…

– Laisse-le, Steve. Il doit se calmer.

Billy suivit de bon cœur le conseil du Shérif. Il détruisit méthodiquement l'armoire, le sommier et les étagères maladroitement clouées au mur. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur au milieu du désastre et fuma toute la nuit, déçu quand ni Hop ni El ni Harrington n'alla le voir pour constater l'étendue du carnage.

OOOO

 _10 décembre 1984 – 19h00_

 _Interrogation n°10 : Caroline Elisa Baker, élève au lycée Hawkins_

 _« Je n'ai jamais… ! Non, non, dites rien à ma mère, s'il vous plaît ! Elle me tuerait… enfin, c'est une façon de parler… ça… ça reste entre nous ? Je… Bon, oui, avec Billy, on a… voilà quoi. J'ai rien remarqué de bizarre. Sauf qu'il met trop de parfum. »_

OOOO

 _7 décembre 1984_

Billy était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, par-dessus les couvertures. Comme il sortait demain, on l'avait laissé s'habiller avec _ses_ vêtements, que Mrs. Sinclair avait gracieusement rapportés, entassés dans un gros sac. Hop était assis sur l'éternelle petite chaise en plastique à côté du lit, occupé à remplir des formulaires dont la décharge de l'hôpital. El était perché sur le lit à côté de Billy, et essayait de déchiffrer les lettres inscrites sur le prospectus qu'une infirmière avait laissé sur la table de chevet ce matin.

– Si…Sig… na…ler…

– Signaler, corrigea automatiquement Hop sans lever les yeux de sa paperasse. G et N font le son « Gn », comme dans « gagner ».

– Signaler, répéta docilement El. Signaler n…n'est… pas ca… cafter… Cafter ?

– Ca veut dire rapporter, expliqua patiemment le Shérif. Dire à quelqu'un un secret que tu étais censé garder pour toi.

El hocha la tête avec beaucoup de sérieux. Billy ne les écoutait pas. Il se mordait la lèvre, les yeux rivés sur la feuille blanche que Hop lui avait mis entre les mains en arrivant. Il était censé faire une _liste_. Une liste de tous ceux à qui il devait demander pardon.

– Je suis vraiment obligé ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

– Le fait que tu aies à le demander devrait répondre à ta question, vint la réponse à la fois laconique et énigmatique.

Billy poussa un grognement. Ça devait avoir rapport avec sa foutue conscience. Il était supposé être « désolé ». C'était de la connerie. De l'hypocrisie. Billy n'avait jamais demandé pardon, alors pourquoi il devait le dire à des types qui ne le méritaient pas plus que lui ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Hop leva la tête pour le foudroyer du regard. Automatiquement, le dos de Billy se raidit et il éluda son regard.

– Je suis sérieux, gamin. Il y a des règles quand on vit en société, et l'une d'elle consiste à s'excuser quand on fait du mal à quelqu'un. Tu veux t'en sortir ? Me prouver que tu pourrais être capable de te débrouiller tout seul quand tu auras dix-huit ans ? Alors commence tout de suite et commence cette foutue liste.

– Et je serais obligé de présenter mes excuses _en vrai_ après ? cracha Billy sans chercher à masquer son dégoût.

– Á ton avis ?

Oui, la réponse est un putain de _oui_. Billy se sentait humilié, et même si c'était une émotion avec laquelle il était plutôt familier, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était à l'aise avec. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de son stylo bille et il reporta son regard sur sa feuille blanche. Tout aurait pu être plus simple s'il n'avait pas ouvert sa grande gueule. Il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, Hop ne serait pas là non plus, et encore moins El. Tout était de la faute d'Elfy. Mais Billy n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, même s'il le désirait.

La feuille de papier était désespérément blanche. Hop ne lâcherait pas le morceau, et Billy le savait. Il regarda par la fenêtre, le ciel blanc et cotonneux de décembre dans ce trou du cul de ville. Le nom de Max lui traversa l'esprit, mais il le repoussa aussitôt, car Max n'était qu'une petite _idiote égocentrique_. Le nom d'Harrington vint ensuite. Le visage tuméfié du roi Steve dansa devant ses yeux, les murmures des autres élèves dans les couloirs du lycée lui revinrent en mémoire. Le nom de Lucas résonna en dernier dans son esprit, et c'était le premier et le seul qui méritait _peut-être_ son pardon, à cause de Mrs. Sinclair.

– Signaler n'est pas… caf-ter, relut laborieusement Elfy. Quand… il… sa… sag…

Hop leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Billy gratter enfin le papier de son stylo. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en lisant l'unique nom que Billy avait inscrit d'une petite écriture serrée.

– Qui c'est, Caroline Baker ?

– Mon rencard, sourit Billy. Celui que j'ai annulé pour aller chercher Max chez les Byers. Je l'ai pas prévenue que je pouvais pas venir. C'est pas poli de poser un lapin aux dames, pas vrai, Chef ?

La mine austère du Shérif indiqua à Billy qu'il était mécontent, mais Hop ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

– Continue d'écrire, Hargrove, ordonna-t-il d'un air blasé.

Billy ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer quand El rampa jusqu'à sa hauteur sur le matelas pour lui agiter le prospectus sous le nez. Elle pointa de l'index le mot qu'elle n'arrivait certainement pas à lire.

– S'agit, lui indiqua Billy en jetant un regard noir au prospectus.

Il ignorait pourquoi cette conne d'infirmière le lui avait laissé. Il ne se sentait pas concerné.

– Pourquoi « G » et pas « J » ? demanda El.

– Je sais pas. Demande à l'idiot qui a créé les règles de grammaire.

– Compliqué…

Billy hocha la tête. La vie était compliquée. Trop depuis deux semaines. Il regrettait les jours où tout restait simple, où sa vie se résumait à aller en cours, grimper les échelons de l'échelle sociale, voler de la bière et fumer des joints. Il jeta un regard furieux à sa feuille et au nom de Caroline qui y figurait tout en haut. Qu'est-ce que Hop attendait de lui avec cette foutue liste ? Qu'il regrette ? Qu'il rampe aux pieds de Harrington, et de Lucas, et de Max, et qu'il leur demande leur pardon, leur _putain_ d'absolution ? Parce que Billy était un mauvais garçon, un mauvais frère, un mauvais fils, et qu'il devait passer son temps à réparer ses _putains_ d'erreur et s'excuser encore et encore, même s'il n'en ressentait aucun besoin ?

 _« Pardon, Susan »_

– Quand il s'agit, continua de lire Elfy, maintenant assise tout à côté de Billy. Den…fan… D'enfant… mal… maltra…

Elle s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils, puis leva de nouveau le prospectus devant les yeux de Billy.

– C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le dernier mot écrit en gras.

– Pas maintenant, Elfy, grommela Billy en abaissant son bras.

– Tu sais, je suis sérieux sur cette histoire de liste, remarqua Hop.

– Rien à foutre. Je m'excuserai pas, ni à Max ni à Harrington ni à…

– Billy ! dit El en secouant de nouveau le prospectus sous son nez. C'est quoi, ce…

Il ne la laissa pas terminer. Rageusement, l'adolescent lui arracha le prospectus des mains et le déchira en deux, et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'El qui manqua de dégringoler du matelas.

– Putain, El ! Pas. Maintenant !

– Hé ! s'exclama Hop en se levant d'un geste vif. Hé, Hargrove !

Hop pouvait faire vraiment peur quand il se levait de toute sa hauteur, quand il utilisait sa grosse voix de policier, quand il ressemblait à un ours prêt à attaquer parce que quelqu'un menaçait sa précieuse fille adoptive. Même si El n'avait techniquement pas besoin de protection. Elle avait ses pouvoirs. Elle pouvait les écraser, Billy et Hop, d'un simple geste de la main. Elle faisait encore plus peur que Hop.

Billy ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Hop. Hop était _secondaire_ , Hop était une _option_. El était importante. Elle se tenait aussi loin que possible de Billy sur le matelas, les muscles rigides, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, une main frottant ses côtes endolories. Elle n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Elle pouvait soulever Billy, l'envoyer contre le plafond ou bien l'encastrer dans le mur d'un clignement d'yeux. Billy la regarda silencieusement, s'attendant à être envoyé par la fenêtre par une force invisible.

Mais rien ne se passa. C'était Billy et El dans la chambre d'hôpital, Billy et El qui se jaugeaient du regard sans rien faire ni rien dire. El avait ce regard de biche effrayée et de lynx sur la défensive. Elle était un mélange de proie et de prédateur. Billy avait l'impression d'être une souris sous le regard d'un chat, un chat qui n'allait pas le dévorer même s'il le pouvait. Il se sentait bêtement _petit_ devant cette gamine étrange. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement dans son ventre, puis ce fut sa gorge qui se noua. La sensation trop familière des larmes lui brûla les paupières. Le visage d'El se brouilla derrière le voile humide qui nimba sa vue.

– Ca va, Jane ? demanda Hop par-dessus la tête de Billy.

– Ca va, Jim, murmura El.

– Allez viens. Laissons cet idiot. On va prendre un chocolat chaud à la cafétéria.

El glissa du lit sans hésiter et le contourna pour rejoindre Hop. Billy refusa de les regarder, sachant que Hop avait enroulé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa fille adoptive. Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant du Shérif sur sa nuque. Il s'attendait à recevoir un énième sermon, un avertissement, une menace. Mais rien. Hopper et Jane quittèrent la chambre sans un mot, juste en claquant la porte derrière eux.

Resté seul, Billy laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, sans trouver ni la force ni l'intérêt de les essuyer. Il renifla bruyamment, s'essuya le nez avec le drap du lit, se détesta de sa faiblesse, de sa putain d'émotivité.

Il se passa peut-être cinq, peut-être dix minutes avant que les larmes de Billy finissent par enfin se tarir. Jane et Hop n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Hop avait laissé son stylo et ses papiers sur la chaise en plastique. Billy regarda les deux morceaux du prospectus qu'il avait déchiré. Il les roula en boule, puis les jeta dans la poubelle à côté du lit en refusant de se sentir coupable. El s'en remettra. Il avait fait bien pire à Max.

Il resta un long moment immobile. Il regarda l'horloge. El et Hop étaient partis depuis une demi-heure. Billy se gratta le nez, se racla la gorge, puis attrapa la feuille et le stylo abandonnés sur ses genoux. Il regarda le nom de Caroline Baker – plutôt grande, plutôt rousse, plutôt chiante – et, juste en-dessous, il écrivit le nom d'Elfy. Slash. Jane. Slash. Onze. Il passa les vingt minutes restantes à regarder la feuille, à inscrire un nom en plus, à essuyer quelques larmes encore tenaces. Quand Hop revint après pratiquement une heure d'absence, il était seul, le visage de Billy était sec et il y avait cinq noms inscrits sur la liste.

Le visage de Hop ne s'éclaira pas quand il parcourut la feuille que Billy lui tendit sans un mot. Il la plia en deux, la lui rendit, et lui prit son stylo.

– J'ai demandé à Mrs. Byers de ramener El à la cabine. Tu pourras lui présenter tes excuses demain.

Et ce fut tout. Pas d'engueulade, pas d'avertissement, pas de menace. Il se rassit sur sa petite chaise et se remit à remplir ses innombrables papiers, imperturbable. Billy ne prononça pas un mot du reste de l'après-midi, son regard sec rivé droit devant lui.

OOOO

 _10 décembre 1984 – 18h17_

 _Interrogation n°9 : Susan Mayfield-Hargrove_

 _« Juste… Juste, s'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce qui va arriver à ma fille… »_

OOOO

 _25 décembre 1984_

C'était le matin de Noël, et Billy fut réveillé par les cris surexcités d'Elfy dans la cabine. Il pouvait entendre la porte de sa chambre claquer, ses pieds battre le parquet, son rire en découvrant les cadeaux laissés par le Père Noël au pied du sapin. Elfy était trop âgée pour croire encore au Père Noël, et peut-être bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas, qu'elle n'y avait jamais crue – en avait-elle seulement entendu parler quand elle était enfermée dans les laboratoires Hawkins ? – mais elle jouait le jeu, parce qu'elle voulait être heureuse, et qu'elle voulait avancer.

Billy ne savait pas s'il voulait être heureux, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui d'avancer, même s'il le faisait à reculons. Hop avait tenu sa putain de promesse : il avait programmé un rendez-vous avec un psychologue dès le 6 janvier. Si Billy ne voulait pas finir en maison de correction, il devait y aller. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait dire à un parfait inconnu qui allait l'analyser avec l'impression de comprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Quel salaud. Qu'est-ce que _lui_ pouvait ressentir sur ce que ressentait Billy ? Hop ne comprenait pas, Max ne comprenait pas, Harrington ne comprenait pas. Personne ne comprenait. Et Billy ne voulait pas qu'on le comprenne. Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix.

L'adolescent resta un long moment au lit, réveillé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond marron de la chambre de Hop. Le Shérif ne l'avait pas engueulé pour avoir détruit sa chambre. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire, et laissé Billy arranger son merdier comme il pouvait. Billy avait finalement aligné les planches arrachées de la bibliothèque contre le mur, rangé les livres qui étaient dessus en piles sur le sol, et scotché les lattes cassées du sommier. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour la porte de l'armoire, littéralement désarticulée de ses fixations métalliques et l'avait juste posée contre le mur.

Il s'était allumé une des cigarettes qu'il avait piquée à Hop et avait déposé sur son ventre le cendrier en plastique qu'il avait volé dans un diner quelques jours plus tôt. La fumée grise de sa clope décrivait des arabesques désordonnées dans la lumière blanche du matin. Il n'avait pas neigé cette année à Hawkins. Il neigerait en janvier ou en février. Par la fenêtre entrouverte, Billy regardait les troncs gris des arbres nus, la terre boueuse de la forêt, le bout de ciel gris qu'il pouvait apercevoir entre les branches. Vivre dans une cabine au fond de la forêt avait quelque chose de dérangeant. D'effrayant aussi. Billy n'avait jamais vécu aussi isolé du reste du monde, même si le centre-ville d'Hawkins se trouvait à moins de vingt minutes en voiture. Il n'y avait pas de ronflements de moteurs, de sirènes de pompiers, de cris des voisins. Ce n'était pas exactement silencieux. Ce n'était pas bruyant non plus.

La mer – l'océan, vraiment – était bruyant. Les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la côte étaient un son avec lequel Billy avait été bercé depuis l'enfance. Il rêvait toujours d'y retourner, comme pour revivre une idylle qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il ignorait pourquoi la vie lui semblait meilleure en Cali. Peut-être parce qu'il y était né. Peut-être parce que le souvenir de sa mère y était resté. Peut-être parce qu'il appartenait à la mer et à la plage, et que sa place était là-bas.

– N'ouvre pas tout, dit la voix de Hop dans le salon, rauque à cause d'une mauvaise nuit sur le sofa. Ceux-là sont pas pour toi.

– Désolé, Jim, répondit Elfy.

Billy se demandait s'il devait sortir de sa chambre et les rejoindre. Il pouvait aussi s'habiller, et sortir par la fenêtre pour se balader dans la forêt. L'idée ne lui parut pas très tentante, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas les clés de sa voiture. Et même s'il pouvait rejoindre le centre-ville à pied, qui se baladait dans la rue le matin de Noël ?

Une odeur de café monta dans la cabine, accompagnée du parfum des gaufres dont El était fan. L'estomac de Billy se contracta bruyamment, mais l'adolescent resta obstinément allongé sur son lit. S'il comparait avec Noël dernier, il n'arrivait pas trouver la moindre différence entre aujourd'hui et l'an passé. Susan et Max venaient à peine de débarquer dans sa vie et jouaient avec son père à la parfaite famille américaine. Billy n'avait pas osé rester au lit, même si l'envie lui avait tendu les bras. Il avait partagé un déjeuner de Noël factice et avait fait semblant d'aimer sa nouvelle mère et sa nouvelle sœur.

Il se demandait si Hop allait faire de même. Mais le Shérif n'alla pas frapper à sa porte une seule fois. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de casseroles, de tasses et d'assiettes. Elfy avait allumé la télé et la musique sirupeuse d'un dessin animé émana du salon. Hop et El formaient une famille, hétéroclite et bancale et peut-être même éphémère. Mais ce n'était pas important. L'important était seulement l'instant présent, le dessin animé d'Elfy, le café de Hop. Les arbres de la forêt, le ciel pâle de l'Indiana au-dessus d'eux.

Billy ne savait pas si sa vie était meilleure ou s'il était sorti d'affaire, et s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas la guerre ni la paix, il ne voulait ni pardon ni rédemption. Il ne voulait pas avancer, et pourtant, il y était obligé. Un pas après l'autre vers ce qui devait être le bout d'un tunnel, tiré par Hop et par Elfy.

Peut-être était-ce ça, une famille. Peut-être bien.

 _(Fin)_

* * *

 _Notes :_

 _(1) Billy ayant seize ans et demi dans l'histoire, c'est un Junior, l'équivalent de la classe de première au lycée. Dans le système éducatif américain, les élèves en avance dans certaines matières peuvent suivre des cours réservées aux classes supérieures. Dans le cas de Billy, il suit certains cours réservés aux Seniors, l'équivalent de la terminale._

 _(2) Il est question ici des états fédéraux des Etats-Unis, et pas des pays._

 _(3) Billy est un surnom de Bill, une déformation de Will, diminutif de William._

 _(4) Les sophomores sont l'équivalent des classes de seconde au lycée._


	3. Conclusion

**_Et voilà la conclusion._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Stranger Things ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 _10 décembre 1984_

Ils avaient laissé El derrière eux à la cabine. Billy le regrettait – même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais – en descendant du pick-up de Hop. La station de police de Hawkins ressemblait à n'importe quel bâtiment administratif sans intérêt. Á l'intérieur, il y avait des téléphones qui sonnaient, une odeur de café et de donuts, et au milieu des policiers qui s'activaient dans tous les sens, une vieille avec des lunettes à double-foyer qui vint les cueillir, Hop et lui, dès qu'ils eurent posé un pied à l'intérieur des bureaux.

– Tout est prêt, disait la vieille en tapant sur la main de Hop qui essayait d'attraper un donut. Mrs. Sinclair et son collègue vous attendent déjà dans la salle d'interrogation. On a appelé tous les autres témoins, ils devraient tous faire leur déposition aujourd'hui.

Trop de mots affolants dans une seule phrase. Le cerveau de Billy tira toutes les alarmes, mais il ferma les yeux brièvement et inspira profondément pour rester calme. Il pensa à El, à la mer, à la Cali. Rien de tout ça ne parvint à le calmer.

– Parfait, répondit Hop en ôtant son chapeau. Merci, Flo. Je ne te présente pas Hargrove.

Billy rouvrit les yeux. Ceux de Flo, larges comme ceux d'un têtard à cause de ses lunettes, ne cillèrent pas. Elle n'essaya ni de sourire ni d'entamer la conversation. Il n'y avait pas de conversation à avoir. Elle hocha seulement la tête, puis les poussa tous les deux vers un couloir en leur intimant de se dépêcher. Billy suivit Hop comme un chiot perdu. Il avait les mains et le nez rouges, transis par le froid. Il fallait qu'il se rachète d'urgence un vrai manteau d'hiver. Ça caillait, en Indiana.

Pendant quelques secondes, Hop et lui marchèrent en silence. Ils arrivèrent dans une partie du bâtiment où le brouhaha ambiant des bureaux s'évanouit, et où seul le silence propre aux administrations régnait. Un peu comme le silence dans le bureau de la secrétaire du proviseur. Billy en avait suffisamment fait l'expérience pour connaître. Sa nervosité monta d'un cran, et il se mordit la lèvre sans pitié. Le goût du sang sur sa langue avait quelque chose de rassurant.

– Hé.

Hop s'était immobilisé au milieu du couloir. Il y avait des portes à gauches, des portes à droites, et Billy savait que son destin l'attendait derrière l'une d'elle. Mais pour l'instant, toute son attention était focalisée sur Hop. Le Shérif le regardait, l'air vaguement soucieux, vaguement agacé. Il avait son regard de flic-qui-ne-plaisantait-pas. Le dos de Billy se raidit par réflexe.

– C'est ici, indiqua Hop en désignant la porte sur sa droite d'une main tout en donnant un mouchoir à Billy de l'autre. Ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, mais on va te poser plusieurs questions. Mrs. Sinclair sera avec toi, ok ?

– Ok, dit Billy.

Sa voix était mécanique et détachée. Il pensa à sa Camaro, se tamponna la lèvre avec le mouchoir. Il y avait à peine une trace de sang sur le tissu quand il le regarda. Hop claqua des doigts sous son nez.

– Hé, répéta-t-il avec plus de force. Écoute, gamin… _Billy_. Billy, écoute-moi. Le choix t'appartient à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? Tu peux leur dire ce que tu veux. Mais quelles que soient tes réponses, ça ne changera rien à ce qui est prévu. Ça ne te ramènera pas à Cherry Road, ça n'empêchera sûrement pas Susan et Max de partir. Ça modifiera peut-être le verdict final au tribunal.

– J'en ai rien à carrer, du tribunal, marmonna Billy en fixant la moquette sous ses bottes.

Il entendit Hop soupirer.

– Que tu le veuilles ou non, ça va arriver. Mais pour ce que ça vaut, je voudrais que tu dises la vérité.

Billy releva les yeux, les arrêta juste au niveau de la ligne tracée par les épaules de Hop. Il n'aimait pas le fait que le Shérif le dépasse de quinze bons centimètres, mais ça avait parfois ses avantages. Il refusait que Hop, ou Flo, ou qui que ce soit d'autre voit l'impuissance dans son regard, les doutes sur ses traits. Il ne voulait pas non plus voir la pitié des autres dans leurs yeux.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Si ça change rien pour moi, ça sert à rien. La vérité, tout le monde s'en fout.

– _Pas_ moi, le contredit férocement Hop. Pas Mrs. Sinclair. Et pas Jane. Elle te fait confiance. Elle veut que tu ailles mieux.

El lui rappelait la Cali. El le comprenait. El était comme _lui_.

– Fais-le pour elle, et fais-le surtout pour toi, ajouta Hop. Tu dois avancer, gamin. Tu dois aller mieux.

Billy hocha la tête sans réfléchir. Hop l'examina quelques secondes, puis frappa trois coups brefs contre la porte de droite. Billy pensa à Max, Susan et Papa. Il pensa à Hop et El. Il regarda droit devant lui, et entra dans la pièce.

OOOO

 _10 décembre 1984 – 8h01_

 _Interrogation n°1: William « Billy » Hargrove_

 _« Je m'appelle William Hargrove. Appelez-moi Billy._ _J'ai seize ans et demi. Ma mère est morte. Ça fait cinq ans. Et mon père me cogne. Depuis cinq ans. »_

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. En tout cas, c'était intéressant d'essayer de se mettre du point de vue de Billy. J'espère avoir bien rendu le personnage et avoir fait une histoire relativement réaliste.  
**_

 _ **Merci encore, et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !**_


End file.
